


The Promise of Peace

by Scottys_Red_Shirt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chekov is a total BAMF, Hikaru is kind of a moron, I lied, M/M, Mirror Universe, but a smart moron y'know, chekov is kinda the wise one, i don't know why i did this, i promised myself i'd never write mirror!fics, kirk is dead, spock killed him, sulu is a kinky bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottys_Red_Shirt/pseuds/Scottys_Red_Shirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the Mirror Universe. </p><p>Spock is the captain after he murders Captain James Kirk, along with his wife, the "Captain's woman." Now, the cold, unfeeling, bearded Vulcan is planning to take over the galaxy with mindless violence. </p><p>Chekov had been taught at a young age not to let violence control him. He's got to take control of the Empire before it's inevitable fall. Now, he just needs to find someone who he can trust. </p><p>Hikaru, a "mindless sheep" of the Empire, is the Chief of Security. He only knows to take orders when they're given, and act according to his instincts. But what will happen when his instincts just aren't good enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise of Peace

Sulu had the small ensign pinned against the walls of the hallway, a blade held to his cheek. Chekov didn’t struggle, he just stared at him. 

“Want to try that again?” Sulu asked. He was holding the teenager up with one arm, his elbow on Chekov’s throat, able to crush his esophagus with one swift move. But he didn’t seem to frighten the ensign. “What did you call me?”

Chekov just laughed and sighed. “Forget it.”

Sulu put more pressure on Chekov’s throat. “I wasn’t really asking, kid. What did you do that for? You a little Rebel? You one of them, huh? You could be. You’re smart.  
But you’re weak. I could kill you right now. In ten seconds you could be dead, right here on the floor. It all depends on how you answer me.”

Chekov laughed again. “You amuse me. You’re a fool, Sulu. You think that all you need to take over an Empire is the ability to kill anyone at your will. But you only know that much.”

Normally, Sulu would’ve smashed his throat in by now, but this kid… He wasn’t even remotely frightened. Suddenly, the ensign lashed out at him, shoving his knee into Sulu’s stomach, allowing his feet to touch the floor again, then getting behind him and jamming his elbow into his back. He held Sulu against the wall, stretching his arm to the middle of his back.

“Are you listening to me yet, you brainless sheep?” he asked. “The Empire has it wrong. I realized that at a very young age. I discovered why their enemies “disappeared” without a trace of blood, ashes, bones… I’m not a Rebel. I’m just by myself.”

“What’s your point?” Sulu asked, feeling absolutely humiliated having a small, skinny, teenager pinning him against a wall and not being able to fight back. He really just needed him to get to the point.

“My point?” Chekov released him, only to have Sulu pin him against the wall again. “Ah, I was expecting you to do that. I mean, it’s not like you know anything else. I could pin you again, and then as soon as I let go, you pin me… I’m surprised you all just don’t die of starvation from doing this whenever there is a conflict between shipmates.”

Sulu suddenly felt stupid. “Are you trying to make me an offer?”

“I could teach you,” Chekov said. “I could tell you everything wrong with all of this, Hikaru Sulu. We could take over the Empire! We could create a utopia for all living things! The next generation of mankind, living perfect lives without worry! Wouldn’t that just be perfect?”

“You could teach me?” He put his arm down. “What are your, fourteen? You do not know anything that I don’t know. I promise. The Imperial Academy taught me everything. Everything I need to know, anyway.”

“If you want to be a mindless sheep your entire life,” Chekov said. “Do you even know why I call you a sheep, Hikaru? Have you ever seen a sheep? The sheep, that would be us, the crew, they follow the dog. The dog is Captain Spock. Captain Spock, the dog, he follows the masters. The masters are the empire. But who do the masters follow? Can you tell me that, Hikaru?”

“The masters don’t follow anyone. They’re intelligent enough to make the decisions that will allow the Empire to prosper and spread throughout the rest of the galaxy,” Sulu said. 

“Wrong!” Chekov slammed his fist against the wall, and hear security guards approaching. “Come with me.” He led Hikaru down the hall. quickly, to where his quarters were. Once he was safely inside, he locked the door. “You say the masters are intelligent, but you are wrong. The masters are just admirals. Admirals who only hold their positions because they managed not to die as a captain. All they know is how to survive. They have no clue how to make any sort of decision. They have no perception of  
what is right and what is wrong!”

“Terran philosophy states that there is no absolute right or wrong,” Sulu said. “We’ve been taught that all our lives.”

“Exactly! And that’s right. But you don’t have any understanding of right or wrong!” Pavel cried. “That’s why officers like you have slaves. Male, female slaves, that you can beat, and rape, but you don’t see what’s wrong with it, do you?” He knocked Hikaru onto the floor, and slammed his head on the ground.

“Why am I listening to you? You don’t know anything about life. You’re hardly even alive. You’ve barely started living. You’re fourteen.” He was released and backed up against the wall.

“I’m eighteen,” Chekov said. “And I may be young, and I may not be able to speak English as well as the rest of you, but think about what I’m telling you. Just please, shut the fuck up and use your goddamned brain. For once in your meaningless life. Have we advanced technologically? No. We only advance in fields of science when we conquer a world that was more intelligent than us. Have we cured any of the diseases that are killing innocent people on the Terran homeworld?”

“No one is innocent…” Sulu said.

“I said shut up!” Chekov kneed him again, this time in the groin. “Use your fucking brain you animal! This is what they’ve made you! A drooling, brainless, barbarian! Stop spewing your useless Imperial “facts” for a few minutes, and just fucking listen to me!”

Sulu slid onto the floor. He was listening now. Chekov sat on the floor with him.

“Think. Use that beautiful brain and think about what this miserable Empire could be. Why do you think the average lifespan of a Terran is only twenty-seven years? Did you listen to that question?” Sulu nodded. “What did I ask you?”

“I… You asked if I knew why our average lifespan was only twenty-seven. Why do I-”

“Shh. I didn’t ask for your opinion,” he said. “Now, I want you to relax in complete silence, and think about what I just asked you.”

“It’s because-”

Chekov slapped him in the face, and Sulu dove at him. Chekov rolled away from him, and when Sulu tried to attack him again, he grabbed his arm, and flipped him over his shoulder. While Sulu expected to land hard on his back, Pavel had flipped him onto his bed. “I said to stop and think. Don't just spew out whatever the first thing that comes to mind is.” He sat on the bed next to Hikaru. “You don’t think while you’re fighting, either. It’s alright. Understandable. None of you do. But you must. If you just think, pay attention to your opponent, you could be a better fighter than I am. And I only did standard combat training.”

Sulu’s breathing was heavy. “What… What if Spock found out about this?”

“We would be charged with treason, and tortured to death in the Booths,” Chekov said. “Or he would return us to the Terran homeworld for a public execution.”

Spock was the most frightening person they knew. Famous for his enemies “disappearing” overnight without a single trace. He was cold and unfeeling, not that most captains were warm and fuzzy. He was even scarier. Never feeling. Other captains laughed at pain, while blowing up planets, slaughtering and exterminating life… Spock did it without feeling a single thing. 

“Why do you keep assaulting me with your knee?” Sulu asked. “Just agonize me. It’s easier, and it’s less work for you.”

Chekov helped him sit up and lean against the pillows. “Stop and think for a moment. Why would I not use the agonizers?” Sulu looked at him nervously. “I won’t be angry if you give the wrong answer. This one’s difficult. But just try.”

Sulu waited a moment. Many plausible explanations came to his mind, but none seemed very likely. “I don’t know.”

“Just give me a guess,” Chekov said.

Sulu bit his lip. “You do not use the agonizers because… It’s exactly what your opponent is using, and you don’t wanna be like them?”

“You are on the right track, Hikaru,” Chekov said. “I don’t use the agonizers, because if I used the took that the enemy used to create this terrible society, how would it make me better than them if I used those same tools to destroy it?”

Sulu nodded. “I understand.”

“You’re very smart, Hikaru,” Chekov said.

“But… What if they find out what we’re doing? Rebels have disappeared from the safety of their quarters in the middle of the night!”

“Don’t worry. I know how that’s done, too. He can’t reach me in this room. In face, this room is undetectable. If he tries to scan the ship for where I am with his little disappearing device, he will not be able to find me. Or you.”

“You’re not as weak as you appear,” Sulu said, standing up. “You are one of the strongest men I have ever met.”

“I only appear weak in the eyes of men whose minds are weak,” Chekov said. “As you become stronger, I will not seem so small.”

“But, Pavel, I still do not understand. You are so young, who taught you all this?” Sulu asked. “Who taught you to learn and listen and think and fight so well?”

Chekov half-smiled at him. “My mother.”

“You mean your father?”

“My mother,” Chekov said. “She was far stronger than my father.”

“Impossible. Men are dominant to women, physically and mentally. Your mother could not have had your strength and agility,” Sulu said. “It had to have been your father.”

Chekov swung his leg around, knocking Hikaru onto the floor. Then, he picked him up and slammed his back against the wall. “When I say it was my mother, you do not doubt me. Do. Not. Doubt me.” His face was two centimeters from Sulu’s. “All this time I was just a little boy to you, Hikaru. But I’m not really, am I?” He paused, and a smile started to creep onto his lips. “Do I scare you, Hikaru?”

“Yes,” Sulu said, his voice hardly anything above a whisper. “And it’s kind of turning me on.”

“Is it?” Chekov asked. Just when Sulu thought about kissing him, Chekov swung him around and stopped suddenly. He was in such a position where he could break Sulu’s arm at a second’s notice. “You’ve got to learn to think when you fight. Here, you never know who’s waiting to put a blade in your chest. In real life…” He spun around so they were face-to-face again. “There are no redos. No second chances. And I will not always be there.” He released Sulu’s arm and walked over to his bed.

He invited Sulu to sleep next to him. He had Premium Quarters since he was a senior officer, and the end was spacious enough for the both of them. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he hear Chekov laugh a little bit under his breath. 

“Being pinned up against the wall… That turns you on, huh?” He hummed quietly. “I’ll remember that.”


End file.
